


Blinding Illumination

by ProdigalEzplorer (Asguardian)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/ProdigalEzplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU, one-shot. Quinn and Lux celebrate their six month anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinding Illumination

Quinn slid into the dorm room, smiling, something behind her back.

“Hey, Janna, can we have a few minutes?”

Janna smiled, winking to Lux and pretended to sigh. “Of course, Quinn. I'll see what everyone's up to in the common room.”

As soon as she closed the door, Quinn pulled the bag out from behind her back. “Surprise!”

Lux set her book aside and accepted the package. “What is it?”

“Just open it!”  
She opened the top and looked down. Inside was a DVD box-set of her favorite show and a little jar of stars on a chain.

“Happy Tuesday!”

“Oh my gosh! We should totally rewatch this together,” Lux giggled, aware it was a children's show and that most people would tease her for still liking it. She clicked the necklace around her neck. “Thank you, Quinn. This is really nice.”

Quinn sat beside her on the bed. “I mean, it's also our six month anniversary? I just didn't want to make a big deal out of it...”

Lux kissed her on the cheek. “You can make a big deal out of it! You should have told me! I would have gotten you something, too!”

She was blushing heavily, twittering her thumbs as they sat together. “Want to watch some of that on your laptop?”

“Oh yeah, absolutely!”

They cuddled on the bed, the laptop in Lux's lap and started the series from the beginning. It was so cheesy, a story about a male hero and his dog. Quinn couldn't help but wonder exactly what Lux saw in it, but she was smiling and laughing, so Quinn didn't mind.

At the end credits of this first disc, Lux rolled over and kissed Quinn tenderly on the lips. “Thank you, Quinn... I'm really glad to own this,” Her necklace of stars rolled across her neck, Quinn happy to see it there already.

“I'm really glad we're together,” She kissed Lux, toying with her hair. “You're so beautiful...”

Lux blushed, ears reddening to the compliment. “You're so ridiculous.”

“No, I'm serious, Lux. You're the prettiest girl on campus. Everyone knows.”

“Ashe still attends this school you know...”

“She may be head of the cheer-leading team and all, but she doesn't even compare. You glow from the inside...”

“Seriously, ridiculous,” Lux continued, somewhat on top of Quinn now, hair haloing her face as she leaned over Quinn.

Quinn tucked some of her blonde strands behind her ear, smiling. Lux took another kiss, climbing on top of Quinn, the laptop sliding into the wall beside the bed. Neither of them noticed, continuing to kiss, Quinn's hands wandering up her shirt.

Lux took in a gasp of air as Quinn ran her hands over her breasts, only her bra preventing her from touching further.

“I, uh, sorry,” Quinn took her hands away but Lux shook her head, sitting back and undoing her bra. She shimmied out of it, keeping her shirt on and tossing it aside.

“Oh.”

Still smiling she took Quinn's hands and placed them at the edge of her shirt again.

“A-are you sure?”

“Yes, Quinn,” Lux tipped down and kissed Quinn again.

Quinn slid her hands back up, feeling the skin of Lux's breasts, before running a thumb across her nipple. Lux gasped now, rocking into her touch. Now Quinn was blushing, eyes locked with Lux's above her.

“Can I take off your shirt?” Quinn's voice was so quiet now, afraid.

Once again, Lux took the lead, pulling off her shirt and letting it fall aside. She'd spoken to Janna and knew she wouldn't be back tonight. Janna, the sweet angel, had made plans to stay with her boyfriend. Lux had promised her she'd let her know if anything happened. She couldn't help but hope she'd have a happy text to send to Janna tomorrow morning.

One look at Quinn's face, entirely enchanted at seeing her shirtless and Lux figured she might get her wish. It was intensely flattering, Quin's eyes hooded, mouth slightly parted.

“Wow,” Quinn whispered, bringing a hand behind Lux's neck, drawing her back down to kiss her. Lux slid a hand under Quinn's shirt, admiring her toned stomach. Quinn didn't necessarily work out, but her body held a natural amount of toning, while Lux's was naturally smooth and soft. When she began to work her fingers up, Quinn sat up and let her take her shirt off.

Lux popped the hooks of Quinn's bra and was happy when Quinn tugged it off from the front.

She wanted to say they were cute, but didn't know if Quinn would be happy to be compared in that way. So, instead she kissed down Quinn's neck, hesitating at the soft edge of her breasts.

“I-It's fine.”

The first kiss at Quinn's nipple earned a sharp gasp, something akin to a moan, but not quite there yet. It excited Lux, feeling warmer lower, wanting something more than just kissing. But she continued, kissing, licking, until Quinn did moan beneath her, breath fast and audible in the room.

“L-Lux,” She whimpered. “You've got to stop, I-”

Lux stopped, “Do you not want to do more?” She was undeniably disappointed, but she wouldn't push Quinn.

Quinn's face was beet red, “You want to do more?”

“Oh yes, Quinn. Most definitely.”

She sat up some, Lux's legs looping over hers, ankles at her back. They kissed and Quinn let her hands move freely, fondling her breasts, pinching her nipples softly. Lux moaned back, pressing herself against Quinn. She slid her hands down and undid Lux's jeans, giggling at the lacy pink border of her underwear.

“And? What's yours?” Lux pretended to grump, reaching to undo Quinn's pants. She leaned back to let Lux do so, being greeted with the thick band of elastic of those fake boys' short-style panties. “Really?”

“Boxers are too loose, and I like these...” Quinn blushed, so Lux snapped the elastic, kissing her once more.

“They're fine, Quinn...”

However, Quinn's hands were back on her body, sliding over the outside of her panties. “Lux, can I...” She whispered against her neck, kissing there.

“Yes, Quinn...”

Quinn slid her hand down the front of her panties, feeling her curly pubes, running a finger over, before sliding between. Lux groaned, feeling the first tentative touch on her clitoris. She rubbed there gently, scooting forward as Lux spread her legs a bit further, keeping Quinn close.

“Could I...?”  
“Quinn, I'll tell you when you do something I don't like, o-okay?” Lux whispered in reply. Quinn nodded.

“I just don't want to screw this up.”

“You won't,” Lux tipped forward and kissed her again. Quinn's finger moved back and slid inside, Lux already wet from excitement and anticipation. She pressed her finger in and out, slowly, listening to Lux as her breathing accelerated.

“Qu-Quinn-” Lux breathed out, a second finger added to the first. “Nngh,” She rocked her hips back slightly, giving Quinn more access.

“Lux,” Quinn tipped her back, bringing herself above her, keeping her fingers in place. She kissed Lux's breasts and sucked at one nipple, her other hand teasing the other. Soon those fingers were moving in her quicker, Lux moaning below her. Quinn's thumb passed across her clitoris, evoking a cry from Lux's throat.

Luckily, she still had her eyes open to see Quinn's expression of surprise and desire, eyes focused and hooded. Quinn continued the motion, watching as Lux writhed below her. The first time she used her teeth on Lux's nipple, she moaned again, body jerking into Quinn's actions.

“Oh, Lux... You're so beautiful,” Quinn was whispering, lower body pressed against Lux's leg. She rubbed herself up and down as she continued, knowing Lux was close.

“Quinn, oh-” Lux's entire body tensed, Quinn feeling her tighten around her fingers. Then she threw her head back in silence, mouth open. Time stopped for a moment, then Lux groaned again, folding up slightly into Quinn's embrace.

“W-wow...” Quinn whispered, sliding her fingers out, using her other hand to brush Lux's hair from her face.

“I'm going to save up to buy you a new word,” Lux returned, biting her lip, coming down from her climax.

“My vocabulary is really expensive,” Quinn quipped back, kissing Lux.

“Do you take orgasms as payment?”

“What?”

Lux rolled on top of Quinn now, giggling above her. “I have to return the favor, right?”

Quinn opened her mouth but nothing came out.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes, Lux.”

She gripped Quinn's pants, underwear included and gave it a gentle tug; Quinn raised her hips and she slid it to her feet and off. Clearly, Quinn liked to shave, smooth skin exposed to the air. Quinn turned her head, blushing mildly.

“Wow.”

“D-don't make me buy you a new word, too,” Quinn replied, turning her head back to meet Lux's gaze.

“I haven't abused the word yet,” Lux replied, pointing a finger at her. Then she leaned down and trailed kisses down, licking into her belly button as she went lower.

“L-Lux?” Quinn questioned, breaking off into a moan as Lux licked her lower.

“Is it okay, Quinn?”

Again Quinn looked lost for words, but she snapped her open mouth shut and nodded enthusiastically. Lux went back to what she was doing, swirling Quinn's clitoris with her tongue. Quinn was gasping, body twitching as Lux worked.

Lux let a hand drift back up Quinn's body, caressing a breast, flicking her finger across Quinn's nipple. She did the alphabet with her tongue, gauging if Quinn liked what she was doing by her voice and the shuddering of her body. Overall, Lux felt she was being pretty successful.

“L-Lux, oh my- Lux-” Quinn groaned loudly, body going stiff as she came; she raised her hips, pressing against Lux's lips, her orgasm passing in little quivers through her body.

She struggled to catch her breath, even as Lux kissed her cheek, laying beside her.

“Happy Anniversary, babe,” Lux whispered, biting her lip as she smiled at Quinn.

Quinn ran a thumb across her cheek below her eye smiling back, “I love you.”

Lux caught her hand and kissed it before holding it to her chest above her heart. “I love you, too.”

Cuddling up to Quinn, Lux bumped into the laptop, shuffling it onto the floor out of their space. She punched a winky face to Janna and hit send before settling into the bed. They fell asleep entwined, Lux's phone buzzing with several messages before falling silent.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something away from my usual couples... so I asked my friend for pairings and she reminded me of this one (since it does exist in my College AU). Anyway, I do hope you'll like it :) It's pretty much fluff, but that's nice every now and then, right? :D


End file.
